


Our Sea Life

by Mermaid_Painter



Series: Mermaid Cove [1]
Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, merman cove holden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Painter/pseuds/Mermaid_Painter
Summary: on your way to find some drift wood you come upon a stranger in the sea, however you dont seem to regonize him.I got the idea from the game itself
Relationships: Cove Holden/Reader
Series: Mermaid Cove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. meeting Cove

You were walking around the beach of Sunset Bird looking for some driftwood so you can craft with it, of course it could be hard to find so you had a wetsuit on so you could go into the water if needed.  
  
You were wearing sandals and had a towel with you in order to carry the driftwood home in case you could not carry it with your own two arms, you also had a flashlight with you in case you still did not have enough driftwood at the end of the day, although you had a feeling you would not need it.  
  
You hummed a small tune while finding your first piece of driftwood, you smiled to yourself and continued to search. Unaware of the curious gaze of someone in the water, their head was halfway out of water looking at you.  
  
You managed to collect some more driftwood before you noticed something in the water, being curious you decided to lay your towel with driftwood onto the sand and place your sandals next to the towel.  
  
after you did that you started to walk towards the green mush that was in the water, It seemed like a person but you were not sure.  
  
A childish part of your mind hoped that it would be a mermaid or something but the adult part was sure that mermaids don't exist after all so many beaches and zero mermaid sightings.  
  
The green haired something turned out to be a male when the rest of his face got out of the water, you could see that he looked at you curiously and with a tilted head but the green haired male seemed nervous or scared, maybe even a mix of both.  
  
“Hey” You said towards the male as you walked into the water, The male looked almost surprised that you saw him but he awkwardly waved at you. “Hi,” he said, not making eye contact.   
  
“I never seen you around before, do you live close by?” You asked with a cheeky grin on your face but you did ask what was on your mind, You usually remember who you have seen around Sunset bird and you never seen the green haired male before.  
  
The male nodded shyly but did not tell where he lived, it was clear that he wanted to keep that private. or atleast to himself  
  
You nodded at his answer and decided to ask for his name instead, “My name is y/n l/n , what’s yours?” you introduced yourself to the male while asking for his name  
  
“Cove” was all that the male said while looking away, maybe he was just naturally shy however he was the one who changed the topic this time.  
  
“Is this your beach? I can leave if you want…” he said making eye contact with you for a second before looking away again.  
“Nope,” You said with a cheeky grin before you continued “Besides if it was you still would not have to leave, You seem like a nice person to have around.” You said honestly, because honesty is the best policy.  
  
and it also made Cove blush from your comment so that was a score, although it could just be because he seems like an awkward person so you could never know for sure.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time has passed and it was time for you to go home, during the time that you spent with Cove you found out why he was so shy. or at least part of the reason why he was so nervous.  
  
He did not have legs, or at least he had a tail so he was a merman, the male version of a mermaid. Or if you look at the mermaid/merman folk as a whole they would be merfolk.  
  


You spent your time just laughing and having fun while also asking Cove here and there about how life was living underwater, Cove tried to explain the best that he could but somethings just could not be explained.  
  
Cove explained that humans could breathe underwater but in order to do so they would have to kiss a merfolk, he explained that part with a blush on his face.  
  
You smiled to yourself as you had your driftwood in the towel and were wearing your sandals again, you told cove that you would come by again tomorrow with a grin on your face.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When you were home the reality sunk in, merfolk are real and they are not just some fairy tale, I mean like they are but they also exist.  
  
You blinked twice before placing your towel on the coffee table and decided to dry them one by one so you could craft with them without having to worry about water ruining the glue or anything like that.  
  
You were making a piece for your windowsill so that it would not be empty anymore,and so that it could provide for some lighting once you were done with it all.  
  
after a while you started to yawn and that was when you looked at the time and realized that it was 11:30 Pm so you should go to bed soon, you let everything lay on the coffee table and went upstairs to your bedroom.  
  
as you changed into your pjs, you wondered what kind of conversation you would have with clover next time but only time could tell.  
  
You layed down on your bed and flicked the lightswitch that was near your bed, as soon as you did that you were encased in darkness and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  



	2. Fairy Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made Cove interested in fairy lights, sorry not sorry

You woke up because of your alarm and stretched, you stifled a yawn as you got out of your bed and walked towards your closet.    
  


You grabbed some clean clothes before walking towards the bathroom and taking a shower, your clean clothes consisted of your swimsuit and a shirt/dress since you were planning to go back to the beach to talk to Cove. 

His existence is still a question for you, how did he come into existence? did he have a human parent and a merfolk parent? were both of his parents merfolk? you did not know but you also did not want to pry too much into his private life. 

are merfolk able to walk on land? is that why they have never been spotted before? or have they been spotted before only because the human befriended them they did not say things like "Hey I found a mermaid/merman/merfolk" you thought to yourself with a small laugh. 

You put on your sandals before you walked out of the door with your towel and such, there were still unanswered questions but you did not want to overwhelm Cove. He seems like a shy person so you knew that you would have to be careful with what you asked. 

You smiled to yourself as you locked the door and started to walk to the beach, it was a 10 minute walk and it was sunrise so it was still a bit chilly but it was supposed to get warmer when the sun was completely up. 

the town looked peaceful around this time when no one was on the streets, it was calming. 

  
You arrived on the beach and placed your towel down with a grin, you did not know where Cove was at the moment but you were sure he was going to show himself today or well at least you hoped that was the case.    
  
but you knew that you could not force the merman to show himself if he did not want to, if you were going to see him you wanted him to be comfortable as well.    
  
time passed and you were looking for seashells to pass your time, maybe you could create some necklaces or bracelets from them and give them to those that want them.   
  
You smiled at the idea of giving the local kids some bracelets, although there is a shopping district none of them have bracelets with shells and other charms that could be reminded of the sea life.    
  
Your head perked up after you heard a splashing noise and noticed Cove who had been trying to get your attention.    
  
Smiling you took off your shirt/dress so they would not get wet and joined Cove in the water.    
  
“Almost thought you would not show up today” You said honestly, thinking that you might have scared him off yesterday. although seeing Coves reaction it was clear that he did not know why you said that.    
  
So in order to clear up any confusion that the male might have you added hastily to the sentence, “I just thought that I could’ve scared you yesterday, I mean it’s not everyday that you see a merman and especially since your kind is not known to humanity itself.”   
  
Cove nodded, it seems like he understood your explanation as to why you would think that he would not show up.    
  
“If I did not want to be here and I would not be here” he said with a nod, making it clear that if he were to feel uncomfortable or if he would not want to be seen that he would leave or not show up.    
  
You decided it would be handy to keep that information stored inside your mind for future references.    
  
“alright! so why do you want to be here?” You asked with a teasing tone while looking at Cove and wanting to know what kind of reaction he would have.    
  
“I-well..” He started but trailed off, a blush started to form around his face as he did not know what to say. It was clear to you that he was feeling embarrassed, maybe you should tone down the teasing till you are closer..   
  
“I'm just joking you don't have to answer that” you said to Cove after noticing that he was embarrassed and uncomfortable, “What do you usually do around here?” trying to change the subject by asking something that was unrelated to the previous subject.    
  
“I like to correct driftwood” He mumbled, still slightly embarrassed that he could not answer your question. “I think they are cool,” he said with a small smile.    
  
You grinned and told him about the project that you were making for your windowsill so that it would not be empty anymore, you then told him about what you were going to do in order for it to be able to light up.    
  
Cove listened to your words and explanation with wonder, he thought to himself if every human could do that, the logical part of his brain was saying that not every human would be able to craft that but a less logical part of his brain was thinking that every human could do that.   
  
“So you are using fairy lights to light up the driftwood? What are fairy lights?” Cove asked with a few pauses in between feeling nervous about asking you these questions.    
  
You however smiled brightly at him and started to explain what fairy lights are and that they could come in multiple colors, some could blink and by everything you said about fairy lights you could swear that Cove was becoming more invested in the fairy lights. so you decided to make him an offer.    
  
“Hey what If I come by tomorrow and show you the fairy lights I'm going to use for the driftwood project?” and as soon as you uttered those words Cove nodded with a smile before his left hand went to his right.    
  
“Are you sure you're okay with me seeing your fairy lights?” he stressed, it was sure that you were making this up to feed his false hope yet the way that you smiled to him and offered it to him without any hesitation made him hope that you would indeed show him the fairy lights that you speak of.    
  
You nodded with a smile on your face, “Of course why wouldn’t I be? all I have to do is make sure they don’t get wet otherwise they might break but yeah, I'm okay with you seeing my fairy lights”    
  
Cove smiled a soft smile, while his eyes portrayed his excitement for the next day. when you would be showing him your fairy lights, and that was the best thing that happened that day. 


End file.
